Marino Blondel
Marino Blondel is the son of Princess Graziella and Prince Blondel from An Impossible Enchantment, a fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. Info Name: Marino Blondel Age: 14 Parent's Story: An Impossible Enchantment Appearance: Above average height, with dirty blond hair parted in the middle and brown eyes. Wears a light blue T-shirt, blue capris, and a seashell necklace. Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Platon Tychis Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to explore the seas. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at writing letters. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I wanted to explore a tower that I saw in the sea. I tried rowing towards it and got chased by sharks. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I like writing stories down. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Being a guy in this class is tough. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Biography Hi there! My name is Marino Blondel. I'll tell you about my parents' story. My grandfather was a king who had no wish to marry. One day, he fell in love with the beautiful Princess Mutinosa, who would not speak to him. He won the favor of her parents, and was able to marry Mutinosa. But then Mutinosa spoke and revealed herself to be arrogant, shrewish, and bad-tempered. One day, she was rude to an old woman and had her tied up. The old woman was actually the fairy Placida, who punished Mutinosa She summoned the fairy queen, who arrived on her chariot pulled by six ostriches. The fairy queen wanted to punish Mutinosa. It was decided that she would be the fairies' slave forever - unless she gave birth to a child. Mutinosa later bore a daughter named Graziella. Placida picked two godmothers to give her beauty and good understanding, but Graziella would have to remain secluded until she fell into the arms of her true love. Graziella and her governess Bonnetta were put in a tower made of shells in the middle of the sea. They were brought there by a dolphin, and the tower was guarded by two thousand sharks. When Graziella grew up, she saw a merman, who fell in love with her. The merman and his sister met her, and she was to marry the merman. However, Bonnetta convinced Graziella that there were many fine young men by painting a picture of one. When the merman's cousin, the fairy Marina, arrived, Graziella was not impressed. Eventually, a prince named Blondel came by. He fell in love with her and gave her a letter by pigeon. Graziella sent him a letter of hers. A fairy helped the prince by turning him into a hummingbird, where he and Graziella fell in love. When the prince was restored to normal, he held Graziella, and the spell was broken. Placida arrived to take the royal couple, the fairy, and Bonnetta away. As they left, the tower collapsed and fell into the sea. When Graziella arrived home, she learned that Mutinosa was dead and she was reunited with the king. Graziella and Blondel married. I am one of my parents' three children. I have an older brother named Graziano, who is twenty, and an older sister named Placida, who is seventeen. My parents are living happily together, as well as my grandfather. We have also come into contact with my widowed great-grandmother, who is Mutinosa's mother, and she now lives with us too. Right now I'm going to Ever After High. It's a pretty fun place. I am good at writing letters. I always write letters to my friends. I'm kind of old-fashioned in that aspect, since I don't make much use of e-mail. Writing letters is more fun - especially love letters and invitations. I write out all my invitations for parties. I am also good at swimming and exploring the ocean. I'm a Neutral since I really don't know whose destiny will I take. Will I take Mom's destiny and be shut up in a tower of seashells? Or should I take Dad's and turn into a hummingbird to fly past shark-infested waters? I'm kind of lost in this. Trivia *Marino owns a pet female shark named Arianna. *Marino is allergic to peanuts. He has to eat at a special table in the castleteria. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cam Clarke. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs